Photo Dojo 3DS
Photo Dojo 3DS is a sequel to Photo Dojo 2 published by Skippertendo, it features a extremely improved character creator and a large arena creator. There's over 10 of new features and 3 secret extras. Features Fighting The first Photo Dojo by Nintendo features original fighting poses. As included video recorder, it can also contain when taked a photo or recorded a video, the cutter, the cutter is a feature that if you get messed up the pose a little bit, then create dots to cut the photo you made. You can also draw a fighter without taking a photo of it. There's also a feature named Photo Dojo Language, a scripting system which allows you to create custom poses and special moves. Characters Character should be made, as they could in the last game with Miis too. But there's even Character Rush mode, it's more like All Star mode, you can fight top 10 characters you choose. Unlike the original Photo Dojo which contained maximum to 8 characters, there's unlimited slots of characters to choose. Modes Classic Mode More than like Photo Dojo, you can choose what number of enemies should appear, like 34 or 48. For example: Choose 103 enemies to kill as when you kill every 100 enemies, a mini-boss appears which is a giant character that it has 50 damage to take. And also you can manage the options of Classic Mode, with velocity to spawn enemies, damage points for enemies and more. Adventure Mode You can play or edit adventures, but the maxium of the spaces for these are only 50. In adventures, there's the dots with numbers that means that is a level that you play, if is Green, it means you can play the level, if is Red, it means that you need to complete a level to unlock the level, The dots marked with a skull means there's a boss battle with a chosen character, that may has CPU difficulty to kill the player, and it has some damage to take him down, for example, first you make a big character, that is Bowser, then you choose a character for the boss, and you should choose a CPU level to kill the player, and for the last level, is a ending level, that contains the final boss which applies to some of the styles: Giant or normal. More similar to bosses. You can also edit the damage points to defeat bosses. The map system is similar to Super Mario Bros. 3, expect for the level dots. Hardcore Mode Hardcore mode is a hard mode which adds some of your attacks powerful. When you kick-fly, he runs, when you ground-smash, if smashed, it will appear a ground lighting, and if you do over million punches, it can increase double attack of the skill. And if attacked, it should take a bit critical damage. Sandbox Mode A simulating mode that you can play peaceful. The mode plays similar to Scribblenauts and allows you to do anything and fight enemies for training. Character Rush Mode Character Rush Mode is a mode where you can attack top 10 characters you choose, first you choose 10 characters, and you attack them. After defeating 10 characters, you will win 10 photo points. And is more than All-Star Mode. Unlockable Extras There's 3 extras to unlock, which are hidden in the game. Extra 1: Notepad DS To get this, do multiplayer with a friend and win 10 times. Allows you to draw, type your notes with your friends, you can draw concepts, characters and more... The maxium of notes are 150. You can even delete these notes. Extra 2: Stage Creator DX To get this, kill at least 350 enemies. This unlocks new features for the stage creator, it contains: Zoom, Draw and you can make traps, such as pit, bombs and more... Extra 3: Sensei's New Corner To get this, win classic mode for the first time. It allows to go in the shop, there's characters and stages, you can download the characters and stages but you need 1 photo point to download every content, getting photo points is needed to kill every 50 enemies in classic mode or to kill all 10 characters in Character Rush Mode. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games by SkipperThePenguin100 Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2011 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Sequels Category:Photo Dojo (series)